Halopedia
Halopedia, also known as Failopedia or The Fascist Empire of Halopedia' is one of the few The masses are is a great and holy wikia social networking site. History Failopedia was founded in May 1991, shortly before the creation of Bungie Studios. Although the site had few Halo-related articles, it had a wide following and gave Bungie the idea to create a game known as Monkey Nuts, although Bungie never gave them credit. Failopedia went through its ups and downs through Halo 2, but, it prevailed over Bungie Studios and their evil plans to corrupt the wiki. In 2007, a cabal was formed to hold all Failopedians in fear with the Death Star and to keep them from editing or demanding power. The mass terror backfired however, as users rebelled, causing massive havoc inside Halopedia. This rebellion was soon quelled however, and all rebels have severed their ties with the former parent organization. Many of them are now in high positions, and are in charge of the rollback howitzers. In the winter of 2007, Halopedia, in an effort to try and reduce the fail, failopedia got a points system, designed to sedate average Halopedians and keep them from protesting. Through this, many users got over 1,000,000,000 points in a few days, mainly by sockpuppeting. In order to reduce this state of affairs and regain power, the Halopedia administrators altered the points, causing a rift between the hard-liners and the capitalist neophytes trying to assert their rights. There was a massive rebellion crushed by the use of saturation bombing and public executions. Eventually the most outspoken capitalists were imprisoned and the riots ceased. It was then that the Fascist regime came under fire from the Halopedian Communists, a godless conspiracy of evil plotters fighting against the work of the Lord. The Soviets struck by declaring a Halopedian Republic and seizing the public square in order to broadcast their message of freedom for the masses and the equalization of classes. Thus began the Second User Rebellion. After several days of non-violent protest, with several groups of Nazi Cabal troops lead by Fuher Manticore launching failed assaults, the dictator called in an airstrike, which reduced the plaza to ashes and inflicted heavy casualties on the Reds. The survivors then launched a guerilla war against the regime. The casualties were immense, and it is said that the Fuher's followers resorted to genocide to fight the reds. The Fuher then bombed the areas attacked by his troops. The war is in progress, with the hard-liners and their rollback cannons and ban bombings fighting off the hordes of Communists and their ideology. Hierarchy Fascist Cabal ↓ Administrators ↓ The UNSC of Halopedia ↓ Users ↓ Hated Users ↓ Really, Really Hated Users ↓ IPs ↓ Vandals ↓ Covenant|Sockpuppets]] ↓ *Gruntipedia would like to remind all that Gruntipedia is in no way, legally, morally or ethically afficiated with Halopedia, and is in fact the greater of the two wiki's. Gruntipedia would also like remind all that the Master Chief shall come for you on Judgement Day. **Gruntipedia would like to remind users that there is no Cabal. Really. Now go take your soma.